User talk:Woogers
UP's Admin Rights Woogers, as the more level-headed admin, I'm at a loss at how to deal with UP. He banned me for refusing to remove the references to Everett, when it hasn't been decided yet if it will be disconnected. I also feel that he may have singled me out, though that is my own biased opinion. Have you any idea on what I should I do? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:03, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, my response to UP's arguement: I believe UP read my intentions the wrong way (as always). I do recall telling Enclave that after Huria was disconnected in August, I wanted Northern Canada, not to troll UP, but to troll and harass Everett in-character, by placing their most reviled enemy on the same continent as themselves. This way, Texas and the ISA, allies of Huria IC could support my nation (in this case the Baridi Brotherhood), with any issues that came up between, as UP (always hostile toward Huria), would make problems for himself, while I did absolutely nothing but share the same space with Everett. Also, in order for me to harass UP, I would have actually go to his pages (like he does), and slander and annoy him to death (like he does), and then provoke an unreasonable response to a simple issue (like he does). Nowhere on his pages (save one for a minor question he asked), do you see me leaving pointless and uneduacated responses on his articles' talk pages. I could care less about the RL gay and atheist issues, and yes, I despise both groups, but I don't spread it around unless I am provoked. UP was removed as an admin from Future World when he left with his nations, which was confirmed by Super. Using his admins powers to ban me for an issue that wasn't resolved by the actually administrator of the game, while ignoring all the other users who were still using Everett in their articles, was a clear abuse of his administrator rights. The only person harassing anyone around here is UP himself. When I asked why I invaded Brazil, and planned on having the even retconned out of existance, UP insulted me and stated "Because you felt like being unrealistic". That there encouraged me to maintain my invasion of the nation. Then, he stated I have no idea what reality when I was responding to a question of an in-character nation. MC asked my why I hated Everett so much, and I was speaking of the in-character reasons, my hatred for Everett being more that because its views of gays and atheists, but UP can't tell the difference. Finally, UP banned me once again for "lacking the ability to communicate properly", when I got into an argument with him over FW categories. He cursed up a storm when he asked a question, and when I responsed in the same manner, he banned me for acting the way he did. He stated my reaction was "unnessesary", and banned for that, when all of his responses were unnessessary. I hate Everett because I hate UP. I don't normally hate anyone since hate is a strong word that cannot be taken back in my opinion, but UP's actions over my eight month stay here has pushed me into that view of him. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC)